Navidad perfecta
by Ellie Romero Urban
Summary: Un simple deseo cambio todo, me renovó las fuerzas de seguir adelante y mi vida dio un giro totalmente,todo lo que soñé se volvió da día que recuerdo esa noche ,me hace suspirar.Una noche de invierno nos separo y otra nos unió.Una navidad que jamas olvidare


Me encontraban sentada pensando en cómo era posible que un deseo navideño me trajera tanta felicidad a un recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer.  
Todo comenzó en un día como hoy estaba atendiendo a muchos pacientes como siempre. ya casi era navidad ,por alguna razón note que algo andaba mal y no me equivoque al salir del trabajo me dirigí al apartamento que alguna vez compartí con Albert o mejor dicho con mi padre adoptivo(el tío abuelo). Hace tiempo que no lo veía trataba de alejarme de todo me concentre en mis estudios porque me decidí a ser una doctora y lo conseguí, pero aun costo un poco alto, me separe de todo lo que amaba pero era necesario todo me recordaba a él, lo extraño tanto. Recuerdo aquella noche de invierno en que nos separamos ya han pasado 2 años, en fin no sé nada de él, no he visto periódicos ni noticias sobre el. En esta época lo único que hago es rechazar las invitación de Albert, Archie y su esposa Annie, Patty y su esposo Jack, no tolero las fiestas prefiero quedarme en mi departamento tomar una copa y recordar lo feliz que fui. Al momento de salir del trabajo invite a James a la fiesta de navidad en casa de los Andrew, aun no sé por qué le prometí ir a la fiesta a claro que lo recuerdo.  
FLASH BACK Estaba en casa de Annie con mis 2 sobrinos Cristhoper y Kevin dos hermosos gemelos de 6 meses.  
-se parecen mucho a Archie-dije -Creo que tienes razón no sacaron nada de mi bueno quería hablar contigo candy-dijo seria por alguna extraña razón sabia de que me hablaría -bueno dime que deseas decirme-dije sin ánimos -¿Dónde pasaras la navidad?-me pregunto pero note algo en su tono de voz -en casa, no tengo muchos ánimos de celebrar-dije -¡BASTA CANDY TE ESTAS HACIENDO DAÑO POR FAVOR BUSCA LA FELICIDAD NO TE CIERRES EN TU PASADO!-dijo gritándome y asustando a los bebes -bien Annie dime qué quieres que haga pero cálmate le harás daño a mi sobrina-dije preocupada porque una mujer en el comienzo de su embarazo no puede hacer corajes -bueno quiero que vengas a la fiesta que realizare en navidad-dijo un poco tranquila -bien pero con una condición-mencione un poco seria -ok dime tu condición –me dijo un poco dudosa -llevare a James a la fiesta- esa era mi condición ya que él es mi mejor amigo, me apoyaría y me salvaría de Annie y de sus ocurrencias o sus planes -bien- lo dijo de una manera feliz FIN DEL FLASH BACK -bueno James quería decirte que si querías ser mi acompañante en la fiesta de Annie-dije esperanzada -Candy me encantaría pero no podre voy a viajar esta noche a la casa de mis padres-dijo un poco melancólico -está bien –dije triste pero algo pensé debía de tener algo planeado para no ir a la fiesta y ya sabía que hacer decirle a Annie para no asistir le diría que iba a salir con James esta noche, si eso funcionara me despedí de mi amigo y me dirigí a pasos veloces a mi departamento al llegar llame a Annie y le dije que no asistiría, colgué de inmediato porque sabía que diría algo lo que hice después fue arreglarme lo más hermosa que puede estaba cansada de esperar a que la felicidad volviera a mi así que me decidí a ir yo por ella. Me puse un vestido rojo entallado que tenía un escote e forma de corazón, zapatillas de tacón alto del mismo color que el de mi atuendo, me hice el peinado de Lazo con pelo natural. Tome mi bolso a juego . Salí de casa y empecé a caminar esa noche quería Salí despistarme tal vez esa noche conocería aun nuevo amor. Fui a Grant park y me senté en una banca ya eran las 12:00, me la había pasado paseando por todo el día paseando y entonces recordé cuando niña la hermana María y la señorita Pony me dijeron que el día de navidad exactamente a las 12:00 pidiera un deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón y se cumpliría. Así que lo hice pedí un deseo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-"DESEO DESDE LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI CORAZON QUE TERRY Y YO ESTEMOS JUNTOS AUN QUE SEA SOLO ESTA NAVIDAD SOLO UN DIA ESO PIDO"

No sé qué paso exactamente pero sucedió como por arte de magia, ahí estaba frente a mi un hombre, no lo reconocí de inmediato pero era el -¡oh por dios mi deseo a caso mi deseo se cumplió¡-dije casi en un susurro -si pecosa mía tu deseo se cumplió solo que no pasare un día contigo si no que será toda la vida –dijo en un tono feliz -pero esto no es posible debes pensar en su…- me callo con un beso pero fue diferente al primero que me dio hace años este era como algo que me reconfortaba y me daba esperanza , me hacía sentir viva y que este no era un sueño -pecosa debo decirte que Susana me dejo libre hace poco se caso con un amigo mío el doctor Adam-dijo después de que rompiéramos el beso -mi pregunta es cómo me encontraste nadie sabía que estaría aquí-dije confundida -Eres muy despistada llevo siguiéndote desde hace un buen rato y aparte se supone que iria por ti para que fuéramos juntos a la fiesta de navidad que realiza tu familia .Desde hace un tiempo Annie y yo llevamos planeando este encentro pero tu pecosa has cambiado radicalmente todo lo que había planeado pero en fin estamos aquí y quiero pedirte algo Candy ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-me dijo mostrándome un hermoso anillo de oro con un bello zafiro y dentro de este se encontraba grabada la frase "TE AMO" -SI Terry quiero ser tu esposa - dije sin vacilar -Te amo candy no quiero que nos volvamos a separar nunca, por cierto que linda te vez , que te parece si vamos a mi departamento te tengo una sorpresa-dijo y empezamos a caminar al entrar observe un árbol de navidad hermoso decorado con esferas azules y verdes , en el suelo había un regalo. Terry me dijo que lo abriese, al abrirlo encontré el mejor regalo que me pudieran dar era un cuadro de los dos -TE MO TERRY GRANDCHESTER-dije abrazándolo y dándole un casto beso -También TE AMO PECOSA MIA-dijo y esa noche como años atrás esperamos juntos el amanecer

Aun recuerdo que meses después nos casamos y nos fuimos a vivir a New York, no paso ni un año cuando quede embarazada .Actualmente soy feliz es la primera navidad que paso con mi amado Terry y con mi hijo Max que solo tiene 3 meses. Hoy es navidad y tengo un regalo para Terry que lo hará feliz.  
-Es enserio Candy tendremos otro hijo –dijo cargándome y dándome besos en el rostro -FELIZ NAVIDAD –dije sonriente Mi deseo se hizo realidad, simplemente en un día de invierno nos separamos y otro día de invierno, nos volvió a unir. Esa noche festejamos y nos amamos como siempre lo hacemos con ternura y amor.  
Cada año que pasa recordamos aquella navidad en que ambos nos volvimos a encontrar y deseando que sean muchas las navidades que pasemos y que nadie nos separara. Con un beso se sella esa promesa de que estén juntos hasta la eternidad.

Fin 


End file.
